herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjini
Ninjini is a ninja genie who is one of the eight Giants in Skylanders: Giants. Background Biography Ninjini was the most renowned magical ninja from ancient times, long before the Arkeyans rose to power. But a dark sorceress, who was jealous of Ninjini's skill as a warrior, trapped her within an enchanted bottle to be imprisoned for all of eternity. Time stretched on, yet Ninjini remained steadfast and determined to escape - even mastering the dual sword technique within the solitude of her bottle. Over the years, her strength continued to grow until alas, through sheer force of will, she broke free! From that moment on, Ninjini made it her mission to help those in need as one of the first Skylanders, always carrying that enchanted bottle as a reminder of her own resilience. Story History Ninjni, along with the other Giants, participated in the fight against the Arkeyans for the freedom of Skylands. To truly stop the Arkeyans, the Giants confronted the Arkeyan King himself and his army of War Machines. Ninjini used her agility to disorient the King and caused him to lodge the Iron Fist he wielded into a column, leaving him vulnerable for Tree Rex to deliver the final blow onto the Arkeyan monarch. Although they were victorious in their battle against the Arkeyans, the Iron Fist of Arkus used the last of its remaining powers to sweep the Giants from Skylands and banish to Earth, where they would remain for 10,000 years. Abilities Being a genie, Ninjini has the ability to withdraw into her enchanted bottle and release plumes of magic at the enemies around her. While out of her bottle, she can attack enemies with her dual swords and hurl orbs of magic. Trivia *When Ninjini is in any level if not played in any of the levels, on Captin Flynn's Ship when placed on the Portal of Power if not, or won any mode of Player V.S. Player she somewhat bellydances. *Ninjini shares some similarities to Wayforward character Shantae, as both are genies, both casts spells, both have pony tails, and both use swords, although Shantae only starts using swords in Shantae And The Pirate's Curse, only when she has to be pirate to retrieve her genie powers, while Ninjini can always use her swords to attack. *Ninjini is the only female Giant. **She is also the first female Magic Skylander. *Ninjini is also the only Giant to not leave a trail of prints. **She is the only Giant who can fly instead of walking without an upgrade. ***She is the first Skylander to have her catchphrase ending with a question mark. *Her catchphrase is a play on the saying "Any Last Words" or a direct use of "Any Last Wishes?" *She, and Stealth Elf are the only ninja Skylanders. *Out of all Giants, Ninjini appears to be the slimmest and lightest. *One of her upgrades Abra-Ca-Stab-Bra is a pun on "abracadabra". *Ninjini's elemental symbol is on her belt buckle. *So far, she and Hot Head have the highest amount of critical hit, with Hot Dog having the second highest. *Even while she hides in her bottle, Ninjini can still run over Chompies, Spiderlings, and Trog Pinchers like all the other Giants do. *''''Instead of using her arms or hands, she uses telekinesis (presumably powered by her magic or strong will/mind) to lift boulders. *Her swords disappear when not used. *Her eyes and genie tail light up. *She and Bouncer are the only Giants without feet. *When she uses her Wishbladesplosion move, everything goes slow motion. Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Giant Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Magic User Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Blue Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Genies Ninjini Category:Good Magic Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes